Total joint replacements are orthopedic implants for repairing or replacing a natural joint. Examples of common joints that are replaced by a total joint replacement include, but are not limited to, hips, ankles, and shoulders. The ultimate goal with any total joint prosthesis is to approximate the function and structure of the natural, healthy structures that the prosthesis is replacing. In many instances, voids are formed in the patient's bone adjacent to the implant site as a result of osteolysis over a prolonged period of time. These voids can loosen the fixation of the prosthesis within the patient causing greater problems for the patient.